As computer storage technology has advanced, high-capacity portable storage devices have become increasingly commonplace. While these storage devices can store a large amount of information, their portable nature and frequently small size allows them to be easily lost or stolen. Accordingly, some of these portable storage devices are encrypted to protect the data stored on the devices. However, encrypting such portable storage devices is not without its problems. For example, it can take a significant amount of time to encrypt a portable storage device, which can lead to delays in users being able to use their portable storage devices.